


Right Side of the Wrong Bed

by louvee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polish translation, Rimming, Top Harry, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvee/pseuds/louvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tam, stojący w parze śmiesznie małych slipek i wymachujący patelnią w jednej ręce jest, całkiem możliwe, najśliczniejszy chłopak, jakiego on kiedykolwiek widział. Louis szoruje dłonią po twarzy i z powrotem spogląda na chłopaka </p>
<p>– Jestem kurwa w złym mieszkaniu, prawda?</p>
<p>Albo to, w którym Louis budzi się na niewłaściwej kanapie tylko po to, żeby poznać swojego przyszłego męża (nawet jeśli Harry jeszcze o tym nie wie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side of the Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Side of the Wrong Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499658) by [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami). 



> To moja pierwsza praca, śmiało wyraźcie swoje opinie na jej temat :)

\- Co w ogóle mam zrobić, Niall? Obudzić go? On wciąż śpi!

Louis jęczy, te szeptane krzyki sprawiają, że wali mu w głowie. Jego język jest za ciężki, w brzuchu mu się przewraca, chociaż nie jest pewien czy to głód czy mdłości. Mlaszcze i próbuje pozbyć się smaku z ust, coś między leżącymi przez dzień spoconymi skarpetami a rannym oddechem. To go nauczy, żeby nie robić shotów z tequili.

Siadanie jest męczarnią. Jego ciało protestuje a on zastanawia się, kiedy kanapa Zayna zrobiła się tak cholernie niewygodna. Ma wypukłości w miejscach, w których nie pamięta, żeby je miała i pachnie trochę jak cynamon. Może Zayn zmienił swój odświeżacz powietrza czy coś. Głaszcze się po brzuchu i otwiera oczy.

\- Zayn? – woła – Stary, co ty kurwa-

\- Um, nie chciałbym być nie miły, ale kim ty do cholery jesteś?

Nieznajomy głos sprawia, że bardziej się prostuje i jego oczy robią się szerokie, kiedy odwraca się do źródła głosu. Tam, stojący w parze śmiesznie małych slipek i wymachujący patelnią w jednej ręce jest, całkiem możliwe, najśliczniejszy chłopak, jakiego on kiedykolwiek widział. (A przyjaźni się z Zaynem, więc to o czymś świadczy .) Potargane loki, komicznie szeroko otwarte zielone oczy i niekończące się kilometry gładkiego, wytatuowanego ciała, które sprawia, że Louis chce je zbadać własnymi ustami. Trzęsie głową, próbując pozbyć się obrazu tego chłopaka rozłożonego na jedwabnej pościeli (ponieważ wygląda jak chłopak, który zasługuje na jedwabną pościel, szlag by to, widzieliście jego usta?) ze swojej głowy.

\- Um, ja – zaczyna mówić, ale chłopak znowu mu się wcina.

\- Niall, mam zamiar do ciebie oddzwonić. Jeśli nie usłyszysz niczego ode mnie przez pół godziny, dzwoń na policję. – Chłopak rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na fotel, wciąż gapiąc się na niego z tym samym niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy. 

Louis nie może nic poradzić, tylko czuć się urażonym. Tak jakby mógł coś zrobić, żeby skrzywdzić tego chłopca aniołeczka stojącego przed nim, nawet, jeśli porusza patelnią, jakby miał zamiar jej użyć.

\- Skończyłeś czy mogę teraz odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie? – Jego głos jest jak papier ścierny w gardle. Nigdy więcej tequili, postanowione.

\- Um, tak. Co ty robisz na mojej kanapie?

Jego kanapie? Konfuzja zalewa Louisa jak przypływająca fala.

\- Twoja kanapa? Troszkę aroganckie, nie sądzisz? – Oczywiście, że ten piękny mężczyzna przechodziłby przez mieszkanie Zayna, prawdopodobnie po nocy spędzonej na robieniu sobie nawzajem rzeczy, o których nie powinno się mówić. Gdyby nie kochał Zayna jak brata, prawdopodobnie zamknąłby się w łazience i głupio sobie zwalił do tego obrazka w głowie. Tak by było, ale zamiast tego, to po prostu boli.

\- Nie wiem, co on ci powiedział, ale nie będzie ceremonii zobowiązania i dzielenia przestrzeni, kochanie.

Urocza zmarszczka pojawia się między brwiami chłopaka i Louis chce ją pocałować, porzucony przez Zayna niech będzie przeklęty. To nie byłby pierwszy raz.

\- Co? – pyta przyciskając patelnię do swojej klatki piersiowej – Jesteś pijany czy coś?

\- Skacowany – poprawia go Louis – To czyni mnie nieznośnym. Przepraszam, że jestem niemiły. Jestem pewien, że ta noc była magiczna i wspaniała i nigdy jej nie zapomnisz.

Brwi chłopaka unoszą się i oblizuje on swoje wargi. Louis nie wstydzi się przyznać, że śledzi akcję bardzo uważnie swoimi oczami.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz. Zayn jest moim sąsiadem, czemu miałbym spędzać z nim noc?

To zatrzymuje Louisa. Co.

\- Co? – Wreszcie z siebie wydusza. Coś jak strach wije się w jego brzuchu, podczas gdy czeka na odpowiedź chłopaka. O Boże. Stał się tym człowiekiem. Zayn nigdy mu nie pozwoli z tym żyć.

Zaskakująco, chłopak wydaje z siebie stłumiony śmiech i obniża patelnię, co sprawia, że wygląda uroczo i znacznie mniej przerażająco.

\- Rozmawiałem z Zaynem tylko mimochodem. Jest słodki, ale nie przespałbym się z nim. – Przygryza wargę jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

Nie, żeby Louis na to nie zasługiwał. Chowa głowę w dłoniach i jęczy z bólem.

– Więc, jeśli nie spałeś z Zaynem, to to oznacza… - milknie, nie będąc chętnym do kontynuowania myślenia w ten sposób. Szoruje dłonią po twarzy i z powrotem spogląda na chłopaka – Jestem kurwa w złym mieszkaniu, prawda?

Chłopak kiwa głową, ale się uśmiecha. To już coś.

– Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy poszedłem zrobić sobie śniadanie i znalazłem ciebie śpiącego na mojej kanapie. Jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś? – pyta. Dzięki Bogu brzmi na bardziej zaciekawionego, niż zaniepokojonego. Louis może z tym żyć.

\- Cóż, byłem na mieście z paroma kumplami i Zayn powiedział mi, że spędza noc z ostatnim obiektem swoich westchnień, a więc zgaduję, że mój pijany mózg doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie wrócić tutaj. Ty, uh, chowasz swój dodatkowy klucz w tym samym miejscu – odpowiada, ciepło pokrywa jego policzki. To może być najbardziej żenująca rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła i stało się to przed tym Adonisem. Dobra robota, Tomlinson. – Kiedy zobaczyłem cię tego ranka, po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że byłeś tu przez Zayna.

Chłopak się śmieje, dźwięk sprawia, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa przechodzą dreszcze. Teraz, kiedy chłopak nie był poza zasięgiem, był dziesięć razy bardziej atrakcyjny. Może to kac, ale on prawie lśni w porannym blasku słońca.

Louis naprawdę musi sobie odpocząć od tequili. To go zamienia w żałosnego romantyka dla przystojnych obcych, którym przypadkowo włamuje się do mieszkań.

\- Nie, wydaje się, że to wciąż będzie tajemnicą. Jestem Harry, tak w ogóle. – Wyciąga dłoń i Louis gorąco nią potrząsa, opierając się chęci wciągnięcia Harry’ego na kolana. Zawsze mógłby zwalić winę na alkohol, który wciąż w sobie ma – Teraz jak już wiem, że nie jesteś tu, żeby mnie okraść, może chciałbyś zostać na śniadanie…?

\- Louis. A czy to może być takie tłuste, po nocy chlania jak świnia śniadanie? – pyta z nadzieją. To prawdopodobnie nieuprzejme z jego strony robić takie zamówienie, biorąc pod uwagę, że odleciał na kanapie tego nieznajomego, ale jeśli Harry oferował, to cóż. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jego matka nigdy się nie dowie.

Harry znowu się śmieje.

\- Pewnie, jestem bardzo dobry w takich. Może pójdziesz się trochę odświeżyć? Toaleta jest na końcu korytarza i prawdopodobnie w szafce jest dodatkowa szczoteczka, jeśli chcesz. – Udaje się do kuchni i zaczyna krzątać po małej powierzchni. To sprawia, że wnętrzności Louis się troszkę zaciskają.

\- Przyzwyczajony do całonocnych gości, co? – próbuje się droczyć. Coś w tej myśli powoduje, że czuje się niekomfortowo, ale naprawdę nie ma żadnych podstaw, żeby tak uważać. I tak już w pewien sposób zasugerował, że Harry jest puszczalski, co nie jest dobrym sposobem na podrywanie ładnych chłopców. Na szczęście dla niego, Harry wydaje się być dobrze nastawionym typem, który nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

\- Niee, tylko tak się składa, że też mam kumpla, który ma tendencje do upijania się i zgonowania na mojej kanapie – Harry odpowiada bezczelnie puszczając oczko – Może ja i Zayn powinniśmy zrobić grupę wsparcia.

Louis śmieje się całą drogę do końca korytarza.

-*-

Po wyszorowaniu zębów i ochlapaniu swojej twarzy bardzo zasłużoną, zimną wodą, Louis znowu czuje się prawie jak człowiek. Teraz pyszny zapach śniadania roznosi się po mieszkaniu i przywołuje go z powrotem do kuchni.

Harry jest czymś na co można popatrzeć, smażąc jajka i przewracając chleb w jajku jak zawodowiec. Jeśli Louis nie był nim wcześniej zauroczony, na pewno jest teraz. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby nie docenić cudownego mężczyzny, szykującego śniadanie w tak niewielkiej ilości ubrań? Gdyby tylko to się skończyło tak, jak w filmach porno, Louis mógłby umrzeć jako szczęśliwy mężczyzna.

\- Przeszkadzałby ci bekon zamiast kiełbaski? Chyba mi się skończyły – Harry pyta, odciągając Louisa od jego lubieżnych myśli.

\- Stary, robisz mi śniadanie po mojej improwizowanej inwazji na twój dom. Sądzę, że wszystko, co zdecydujesz się mi zaoferować, jest w porządku. – Jeśli to stwierdzenie nie było podtekstem sprawiającym, że krew Louisa zaczęła wrzeć, to on nie wie czym to było. Okej, on naprawdę nie zamierza stać się tym facetem – Weź się w garść, Tomlinson – mruczy pod nosem, po czym głośno dodaje – Serio nie musiałeś tego robić.

Harry wzrusza ramionami zgarniając jajka na talerz. Średnio wysmażone, tak jak Louis lubi. Zaczyna się zastanawiać czy wkroczył w Strefę Zmierzchu*.

\- To żaden problem. I tak miałem zamiar zrobić śniadanie, to czemu nie? Wydajesz się wystarczająco miły.

Louis czuje, że robi mu się trochę cieplej na sercu.

\- Zdecydowałeś tak przed czy po tym jak groziłeś mi patelnią? – dokucza.

\- Co ty byś zrobił, znajdując obcego gościa śpiącego na twojej kanapie? I chrapiącego jak słoń z zapchaną trąbą, bez przesadzania – mówi Harry, brwi mu się wyginają jak kładzie talerz przed Louisem. Wsuwa się na krzesło naprzeciw Louisa i zaczyna jeść.

Ściskając klatkę piersiową, Louis prycha i zbiera w sobie tak dużo fałszywego oburzenia, jak tylko jest to możliwe. Harry nie wygląda na poruszonego w najmniejszym stopniu. Cholera, jest dobry.

\- Słoń z zapchaną trąbą, serio. Zraniłeś mnie. Mam nadzieję, że twoje umiejętności kucharskie są lepsze niż twoje obelgi. – Robi przedstawienie z podnoszenia swojego widelca i gryzienia jajka oraz odrobiny bekonu, który zebrał.

O. O Boże. To może być bardzo prawdopodobnie najlepsze śniadanie, jakie miał okazję jeść. Nie powstrzymuje jęku zadowolenia i zauważa, że Harry nawet nie udaje, że ukrywa swój zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

\- Przyznaję rację. Kurwa, to jest dobre. – On praktycznie wciąga jedzenie do ust, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego jak głodny był, aż do czasu, gdy zaczął jeść tą perfekcję. Dodatkowo, to go powstrzymuje przed klękaniem na jedno kolano i oświadczaniem się Harry’emu w tym właśnie momencie. To jest tak dobre.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. Mimo wszystko zwolnij albo możesz się tym zakrztusić.

Louis bierze gigantyczny łyk ze szklanki mleka, którą Harry był na tyle uprzejmy, żeby przed nim postawić.

\- Nie mam odruchu wymiotnego, nie ma się o co martwić. – Kontynuuje jeść, całkiem pewien, że nie wyobraża sobie sposobu, w jaki Harry krztusi się własnym jedzeniem. Nie wie czemu to powiedział, ale nieważne. Może to zwalić na jedzeniową euforię czy coś. Kiedy już kończy jeść, odsuwa się od stołu i klepie po brzuchu – To było absolutnie fantastyczne.

Harry się szeroko do niego uśmiecha, niszczycielski dołeczek pokazuje się na jego policzku i Louis tak jakby chce go polizać. Przepadł.

\- Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że ci smakowało. Więc, ja – zaczyna, ale nagły piskliwy dźwięk telefonu mu przerywa. Wyglądając na zakłopotanego, Harry odbiera – Hej Niall…

Wykorzystując zbieranie naczyń, jako wymówkę do podsłuchiwania, Louis zaczyna się rozkoszować sprzątaniem ze stołu. To najmniej ile może zrobić, po tym jak Harry był na tyle dobry, żeby przyrządzić mu jedzenie i wyglądać przy tym tak kurewsko gorąco. Poza tym, musi dowiedzieć się co Harry o nim sądzi, żeby wiedzieć czy może próbować go podrywać. Zayn może się nie zgodzić z jego etykietą, ale jeśli nie możesz zaprosić na randkę naprawdę cudownego chłopaka, któremu włamałeś się do mieszkania, to kogo możesz?

Cholernie ciężkie do przełamania, ale to będzie interesująca historia do opowiadania ich dzieciom. Może to sobie teraz wyobrazić, Harry otoczony przez urocze dzieciaki z kręconymi włoskami i niebieskimi oczami, obsypujący je opowieściami o tym, jak ich niesamowicie oszałamiający ojciec zdobył go swoim dobrym wyglądem i ujmującą osobowością…

Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak zadurzony lunatyk, kiedy zostaje wytrącony ze swojego transu przez głośne łup o stół i następujący po nim bolesny jęk. Spogląda za siebie, żeby zobaczyć Harry’ego twarzą w dół, zbuntowane loki opadające jak czekoladowa kaskada na stole.

Dzięki Bogu, że nie powiedział tego na głos. Louis prawie chce się uderzyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta. Świerzbi go, żeby położyć rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego, ale nie wydaje mu się, że są zupełnie na tym poziomie znajomości.

\- Niall, poważnie… Nie mogę ci uwierzyć… - Harry znowu jęczy. Paplanina z drugiej strony telefonu powoduje, że Harry siada i przebiega dłonią po twarzy – Wiem, co powiedziałem. Po prostu nie myślałem, że naprawdę byś to zrobił. – Podnosi palec do góry i Louis ponownie siada przy stole – Nieważne, spójrz, muszę teraz się rozłączyć, jako, że muszę sobie z tym poradzić przed pracą. Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem. – Rzuca telefon na stół i zaczyna ciągnąć za swoją wargę, co tylko przyczynia się do tego, że Louis chce ją ugryźć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Louis próbuje ponownie. Cokolwiek, żeby tylko odwrócić swoją uwagę od rubinowej wargi Harry’ego ściśniętej między jego bladymi palcami.

Harry w końcu przestaje bawić się swoimi ustami (ku uldze Louisa) i wypuszcza westchnienie.

\- Jedyny raz, kiedy Niall decyduje, żeby wziąć mnie na poważnie… - zaczyna wstając od stołu – Niall zadzwonił na policję. Prawdopodobnie są teraz w drodze.

\- O kurwa, um… ty nie-

Harry macha swoimi rękami wściekle, przerywając Louisowi. Jego oczy zrobiły się tak duże jak talerze i wygląda jak jakaś postać z kreskówki. Louis nigdy nie był bardziej zauroczony jakimś człowiekiem w całym swoim życiu, a ma szóstkę młodszego rodzeństwa.

\- Nie! Nie, nie martw się. Wszystko wyjaśnię, kiedy tu już przyjadą. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że on zadzwonił po policję.

\- Prawdopodobnie się o ciebie martwił. Przynajmniej go obchodzisz. Zayn nawet do mnie nie napisał, ciota. – Coś w piersi Louisa rośnie, kiedy Harry się przez niego śmieje, zielone oczy błyszczą – Aczkolwiek, skoro zamierzasz mieć gości, to możesz chcieć założyć coś poza tymi majtkami. – Wskazuje na małe, malutkie slipy, które Harry ma na sobie, nawet, jeśli sprawia mu to ból. Louis bardzo by chciał widzieć go brykającego w nich przez resztę swojego życia.

Harry rumieni się uroczym odcieniem różowego, od sutków do nosa.

\- Zgaduje, że masz rację. Zaraz wracam, tak? – Rzucił się w dół korytarza nim Louis miał szansę odpowiedzieć, ale to nie tak, że w ogóle miał zamiar to zrobić.

Podczas czekania, Louis zajmuje sobie czas zeskrobywaniem resztek z naczyń do kosza i krzątaniem się po kuchni Harry’ego. Zastanawia się nad faktycznym umyciem ich, ale słyszy jak Harry wraca i decyduje przeciwko temu.

\- Hej, ty-

Słowa zostają mu w gardle. Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że slipki były złe, nie widział Harry’ego teraz. Wygląda jak chodzący mokry sen hipstera, ze swoją ledwo zapiętą koszulą w kratę, grzesznie obcisłymi jeansami i zdartymi brązowymi sztybletami. Normalnie, ten wygląd powinien odrzucić Louisa, ale jednak sprawia, że chce się on wspinać po Harrym jak po drzewie.

\- Um, ja… uh, zamierzałem zmyć naczynia. – Cwanie, Louis.

Harry tylko macha ręką i uśmiecha się tym swoim niszczycielskim uśmiechem, który sprawia, że wnętrzności Louisa zapalają się jak sztuczne ognie.

\- Niee, nie martw się o to. Zajmę się nimi, kiedy wrócę wieczorem do domu. Mimo wszystko, doceniam to. – Pokazuje Louisowi kciuka w górę i puszcza oczko.

Louis tylko głupawo kiwa głową. Jest zbyt zajęty myśleniem o tym odcinku opalonej skóry, który wystaje z koszuli Harry’ego, by cokolwiek robić. On tylko chce położyć na nim swoje usta, pokryć go w malinkach, podążać koniuszkiem swojego języka wzdłuż tatuaży Harry’ego –

\- Halo? Ziemia do Louisa?

Powraca do rzeczywistości, oczy koncentrują się na Harrym, którego twarz jest niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej. To nie byłoby dla niego nic trudnego, przysunąć się bliżej i przycisnąć ich usta razem. Jego oczy kierują się w dół na wargi Harry’ego, pełne i miękkie i tak kurewsko różowe, że nie mogą być prawdziwe. Wyglądają jakby smakowały jak wata cukrowa.

Jednak zanim może to zrobić, słychać pukanie do drzwi i moment jest zepsuty. Harry odsuwa się i zmierza w kierunku drzwi, otwierając je by ukazać dwóch raczej zdezorientowanych policjantów po drugiej stronie.

\- Zostaliśmy tu wezwani w związku z porwaniem?

Louis i Harry stękają w tym samym czasie. Widzicie, są bratnimi duszami, dlaczego inaczej byliby zdolni odpowiedzieć jednocześnie?

\- Zabiję go – Harry burczy wystarczająco głośno, że tylko Louis usłyszał – Nie proszę pana, pojawiło się nieporozumienie. Widzicie…

To prawdopodobnie wskazówka dla Louisa, żeby już wyszedł. Wycisza rozmowę, którą Harry przeprowadza z policjantami i wraca do kanapy, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy. Na szczęście, pijany Louis był na tyle przezorny, żeby zostawić swoje potrzebne rzeczy, jak klucze i portfel, w butach. (Pijany Louis był bardzo rozważny, nawet jeśli przypadkowo włamywał się do mieszkań innych ludzi.) Wysyła wiadomość do Zayna mówiącą, że jest już w drodze do niego, na którą w odpowiedzi otrzymuje tylko ”k”. Co za kutas, dlaczego oni w ogóle są przyjaciółmi?

Zerka w górę w momencie, w którym Harry zamyka drzwi za dwójką policjantów.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak! Wszystko wyjaśniłem. Chociaż, poradzili mi, żebym znalazł nowe miejsce na chowanie dodatkowego klucza, żebym nie budził się z innymi nieproszonymi gośćmi – Harry odpowiada z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Zupełnie irracjonalny płomień zazdrości zapala się w brzuchu Louisa na to zdanie. Był jedynym nieproszonym gościem, którego Harry potrzebował, dziękuje bardzo.

\- Dobry pomysł, tak sądzę. – Drapie się po karku niepewny, co teraz zrobić. To nie jego typowy przepis na „niezręczny poranek po spędzonej nocy”, więc zwykłe wyjście wydaje się dość gównianym rozwiązaniem. – Więc, zgaduję, że powinienem ci podziękować za niewsypanie mnie policji za włamanie.

Harry wydaje z siebie uroczy szczekający śmiech zanim zasłania usta ręką. Brzmi jak pieprzona foka i Louis chce zabutelkować ten dźwięk, żeby mieć go już zawsze.

\- Proszę bardzo. Nie sugerowałbym jednak robienia z tego kariery. Nie każdy byłby tak miły jak ja.

\- Masz na myśli, robienie mi kacowego śniadania po moich oskarżeniach o bycie jednorazowym numerkiem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego. – Mógł się przekomarzać. Przekomarzanie się jest w porządku. Louis jest mistrzem w przekomarzaniu się.

Zyskuje tym kolejny śmiech, tym razem delikatniejszy i słodszy.

\- Dokładnie! – Uśmiech Harry’ego robi się łagodny i chowa ręce w kieszenie – Nienawidzę tego robić, ale muszę iść do pracy. Ja… zobaczę cię w okolicy?

Wnętrzności Louisa zamarzają na to. Nie, nie, nie, on nie może sobie teraz pójść! Nie, kiedy jest na skraju uwiedzenia tego porządnie wytatuowanego aniołeczka swoją błyskotliwością!

\- Um, tak. Wybacz, nie planowałem cię zatrzymywać. – Szoruje w kierunku drzwi, jakby jego żałosne kroki opóźniły nieuniknione.

\- To żaden problem. Teraz skoro wiesz gdzie mieszkam, możesz wpaść, kiedy tylko chcesz! – Harry wykrzykuje radośnie, kiedy zamyka za nimi drzwi. – Ale spróbujmy najpierw z pukaniem, hmm?

To droczenie się jest słodkie i Louis nie ma dość.

\- Pewnie. Dobrego dnia w pracy, tak? Dzięki jeszcze raz.

\- Dzięki! Pa, Lou! – Harry oferuje mu wesołe machnięcie nim kieruje się w dół korytarza. Louis patrzy jak znika za rogiem w kierunku schodów, zahipnotyzowany jego długimi, pięknymi nogami i uroczym małym tyłkiem w tych za ciasnych jeansach. Otrzęsienie się z tego osłupienia zajmuje mu parę minut i udaje się do drzwi Zayna, niezaskoczony faktem, że są one otwarte.

\- Skarbie, jestem w domu! – krzyczy opadając obok Zayna na jego znajomej i zdecydowanie mniej wyboistej kanapie. Łapie pilot i włącza jakiś głupkowaty program, którego i tak żaden z nich nie będzie oglądał – Tęskniłeś za mną?

\- Ani trochę. Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że masz zamiar spać tutaj zeszłej nocy – pyta Zayn nie patrząc znad laptopa, na którym pisze. Jest widokiem, bez koszulki, z artystycznym bałaganem na głowie i z papierosem zwisającym mu z ust. Gdyby Louis nie był odporny na jego piękno (i nie spotkałby mężczyzny ze swoich marzeń, miłości swojego życia, potencjalnej bratniej duszy tego ranka), byłby całkowicie oczarowany.

No, ale teraz tylko drwi.

\- Oh, teraz cię obchodzę. Nie wydawałeś się zbyt przejęty nim do ciebie napisałem, hmm? – komentuje złośliwie, sięgając ręką i próbując wykręcić Zaynowi sutka.

To tylko udowadnia jak długo byli przyjaciółmi, kiedy Zayn odpiera jego atak bez wahania.

\- Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, możesz o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że przychodzisz i w tajemniczy sposób znikasz. I wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Louis wzdycha i pozwala swojej głowie opaść na kanapę.

\- Zayn, mam problem.

\- Jakby to było coś nowego.

\- Możesz przestać być nieznośną pizdą przez dwie sekundy i posłuchać? – warczy Louis. Kiedy Zayn pokazuje mu, żeby kontynuował, pociera ręką swoją twarz. – Dziękuję. Teraz, moim problemem jest to, że nigdy nie zauważyłem jak niesamowicie przystojny jest twój sąsiad obok. Jak, serio, serio przystojny. Jak, dokładnie mój typ przystojności.

Zayn w końcu zamyka laptop i odkłada go na stolik do kawy.

\- Okej? A więc uważasz, że Harry jest gorący i to jest ten problem? Mogłem ci to powiedzieć. – Zaciąga się papierosem nim podaje go Louisowi. To tak jakby on wiedział.

Sam się zaciąga i oddaje papierosa z powrotem, wypuszczając dym nosem. Prawdopodobnie mógłby namówić Zayna na zapalanie z nim zioła, ale nie. Louis musi teraz być skupiony.

\- On ma dziewczynę? Chłopaka? Jest singlem? Proszę powiedz mi, że jest singlem.

\- Um, cóż, jest jakiś blondyn, który wchodzi i wychodzi z jego mieszkania, ale zawsze wyglądali na przyjaciół – czekaj, czemu mnie pytasz? Kiedy widziałeś Harry’ego?

Teraz albo nigdy. Louis pewnie będzie musiał sobie jakoś poradzić z Zaynem, który nigdy mu tego nie zapomni, ale to wszystko w imię miłości. Albo, no wiecie, przynajmniej, żeby się dostać do niemożliwie ciasnych spodni Harry’ego.

\- Kiedy obudziłem się na jego kanapie tego ranka. – Odczekuje moment, nim odwraca się w kierunku Zayna.

\- Ty co? – pyta Zayn, oczy ma szeroko otwarte.

Louis chrząka.

\- Słyszałeś mnie. Spotkałem go dzisiaj rano, kiedy obudziłem się na jego kanapie.

\- A czemu, jeśli mogę zapytać, obudziłeś się na jego kanapie dzisiaj rano?

\- To dosyć długa historia. Jak się okazuje, wy obaj trzymacie dodatkowe klucze w tym samym miejscu i przypadkiem wpadłem do jego mieszkania zamiast do twojego i obudziłem się z nim w niesamowicie malutkich slipach i patelnią jako bronią – odpowiada z uczuciem, przywołując sobie obraz Harry’ego z tego ranka. Louis chce to mieć wytatuowane na swoich powiekach. – Po oskarżeniu go o wtargnięcie do twojego mieszkania, zrobił mi śniadanie.

Mija tylko minuta nim Zayn się łamie, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że zgina się w pół na kanapie. Łzy spływają mu po twarzy i trzyma się za boki. Louis zastanawia się nad zepchnięciem go z kanapy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się zakrztusisz, ty dupku.

\- Przyrzekam na Boga, tylko ty – odpowiada Zayn pomiędzy głośnymi, świszczącymi salwami śmiechu – Jesteś niemożliwy. – Śmiech słychać przez następne kilka minut, aż wraca on do kontrolowania się. Wycierając łzy z oczu, Zayn trzęsie głową. – Okej, to jaki jest problem?

\- Cieszę się, że skończyłeś i jesteś gotowy, żeby się faktycznie nadawać do jakiegoś pieprzonego użytku – Louis mruczy składając ręce na piersi. – Problemem jest to, że on jest piękny i słodki i chcę wsadzić sobie jego kutasa do ust.

\- Wciąż nie widzę problemu. Więc, czemu nie zrobiłeś tego po śniadaniu?

Louis znowu jęczy i przeciera twarz dłońmi.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to mi nie przeszło przez myśl? Musiał iść do pracy, a jego głupi przyjaciel Niall zadzwonił na policję, mówiąc, że chodzi o porwanie i- To powoduje u Zayna kolejną rundę śmiechu i Louis musi ze sobą walczyć, żeby go nie uszczypać. – Jebać to, powinienem zadzwonić do Liama. On by się ze mnie kurwa nie śmiał.

Próbuje wstać z kanapy, ale Zayn przyciąga go z powrotem na dół.

\- Oj no weź, Louis. Przestań być ciotą. Gdyby to chodziło o mnie, śmiałbyś się ze mnie przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat. – Okej, prawda, ale nie o to nawet chodzi. Czemu Zayn tego nie rozumiał? – Ale dlaczego to wszystko znaczy, że nie możesz wsadzić sobie jego kutasa to ust?

\- Bo on pewnie myśli, że jestem jakimś szalonym dziwakiem, który się upija i nocuje na kanapach obcych ludzi!

\- Ale ty jesteś szalonym dziwakiem, który się upija i nocuje na kanapach obcych ludzi.

\- Nie o to chodzi! – krzyczy Louis wreszcie wstając. Kusi go, żeby rzucić się na podłogę i zostać tam aż nie zgnije, ale to by było troszkę zbyt dramatyczne, nawet jak na niego. – Chodzi o to, że on prawdopodobnie myśli, że jestem dziwny i nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego nigdy więcej. – Omija fakt, że Harry powiedział, że ma nadzieję zobaczyć go w pobliżu, ale to pewnie było spowodowane tym, iż Harry jest najmilszym człowiekiem na planecie i powiedział tak, żeby być uprzejmym. Mili ludzie robią takie rzeczy cały czas. To nic nie znaczyło.

Zayn unosi brew patrząc na niego, podczas gdy kończy swojego papierosa i wrzuca go do popielniczki znajdującej się na stoliku do kawy.

\- Powiedziałeś, że zrobił ci śniadanie i nie wydał policji. To się powinno jakoś liczyć.

Zayn i jego logika mogą się odpieprzyć tak daleko, jak tylko mają ochotę.

\- Nie wiem Zayn. On jest po prostu taki ładny i chcę jego penisa w ustach. Czy proszę o wiele? – narzeka Louis rozwalając się na kanapie.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz tam pójść, po tym jak wróci z pracy i powiedzieć mu, że chcesz sobie włożyć jego kutasa do ust. Może jak ci się poszczęści wsadzi go do twojego tyłka i wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi. – Zayn się pochyla i uderza go w czoło zasługując sobie tym na apatyczne pacnięcie. – Przestaniesz wzdychać do mnie i zaliczysz kogoś, kto rzeczywiście będzie cię szanował następnego ranka.

Louis uśmiecha się w materiał kanapy. Pomimo okrutnego sposobu w jaki ze sobą rozmawiają (słowa mamy Louisa, nie jego), wie, że Zayn jest po jego stronie i po prostu chce, żeby był szczęśliwy. Louis jest romantykiem w sercu, pomimo tego, że ma tendencje do oferowania swojego tyłka za każdym razem, kiedy ma w sobie za dużo tequili, no ale. Już planuje swoje i Harry’ego wesele w głowie. Teraz gdyby tylko mógł sprawić, żeby drugi chłopak czuł to samo, byłoby cudownie.

\- Tak myślisz? – pyta zerkając na Zayna spod grzywki.

Zayn głaszcze go po głowie przez w przybliżeniu dwie i pół sekundy, zanim trzaska go w tył głowy.

\- Tak, ty kretynie. Teraz potrzebuję, żebyś podniósł się z mojej sofy i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Wciąż śmierdzisz jak bar i złe decyzje. Jak Harry pozwolił ci zostać w swoim mieszkaniu jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe.

Louis upada na Zayna i następuje szamotanina kończąca się nimi dwoma rozwalonymi na ziemi i śmiejącymi się bez tchu.

-*-

Reszta dnia przebiega w prawie taki sam sposób, z Louisem wzdychającym Zaynowi o chęci posiadania kutasa Harry’ego w swoich otworach i z Zaynem grążącym mu wykopaniem go na zewnątrz. Wreszcie, Zayn wydaje się mieć dość i wypycha go za drzwi, trzaskając nimi z „Nie wracaj tak długo jak nie będziesz już grzeczny i wypieprzony!”. Co jest niemiłe. Nic nie może poradzić na to, że się zadurzył. Pewnie mógłby znowu pozwolić sobie wejść do środka dodatkowym kluczem, ale Zayn wspomniał coś o Liamie przychodzącym później i czyż nie jest to interesujący rozwój wydarzeń.

Będzie drażnił o to Zayna później, po tym jak uda mu się sprawić, że Harry zakocha się w nim jak szalony.

Wpychając ręce w kieszenie, Louis schodzi po schodach i kieruje się na ulicę. Mógłby wrócić do domu, ale pomysł powrotu do własnego mieszkania nie jest zachęcający. Poza tym, musi wymyślić plan jak odnieść sukces w Operacji: Ssać Kutasa Harry’ego zanim Harry wróci z pracy. (Co mogłoby być bardziej udane, gdyby zapytał, o której godzinie Harry kończy pracę, ale on stawia sobie za cel nieużalanie się nad przeszłością.) Więc, stoi na zewnątrz, naprzeciwko kompleksu, z papierosem wepchniętym za uchem, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoje buty, jakby miały rozwiązanie na jego wszystkie problemy.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie śmieszny - mówi do siebie. Nie wie co jest w tym chłopaku co udupia go aż tak bardzo. Zwykle Louis nie ma problemu z dawaniem swojego numeru przystojnym chłopakom, mówiąc im, żeby zadzwonili, ponieważ on sam zdecydowanie tego nie zrobi. Oczywiście, to są chłopcy, których zwykle spotyka w barach, pubach i klubach, z wątpliwą przyzwoitością, bez intencji spotykania się z nimi ponownie, ale nieważne.

"Ponieważ ten jeden się liczy głos", który brzmi podejrzanie jak Zayn mówi w jego głowie. "Ponieważ tego jednego chcesz zatrzymać."

Nabuzowany przez swoją wewnętrzną mowę motywującą, Louis idzie z powrotem w górę po schodach w kierunku mieszkania Harry’ego. Po prostu zostawi swój numer, da szansę Harry’emu, żeby sam do niego przyszedł. Tak, to jest przyjemne i niegroźne. Wtedy, jeśli Harry nie będzie chciał zobaczyć go jeszcze raz, nie ma żadnego problemu, żadnej szkody. To jest idealny pomysł.

Do momentu aż nie jest w połowie schodów i przypomina sobie, że nie ma długopisu. Albo kartki. Kurwa. I już po pomyśle. Louis zrezygnowany znowu kieruje się do holu i jego myśli zaczynają się robić dołujące. Może wszechświat mówi mu, że to nie jest mu przeznaczone. Że wszystkie jego skrupulatne plany przyczepienia swoich ust do penisa Harry’ego były tylko dawnymi fantazjami i powinien pozostać przy bezimiennych facetach, o których zapomni.

Ta myśl go dołuje. Może powinien po prostu iść do domu i pić aż nie utraci świadomości (i tym razem nawet we własnym łóżku).

Louis ciągnie się za włosy i rozważa uderzenie głową o ścianę. Nie było powodu do takiego destrukcyjnego nastawienia. On jest Louisem Pieprzonym Tomlinsonem, a Louis Pieprzony Tomlinson nie poddawał się, kiedy chodziło o coś, czego chciał. Pójdzie i będzie siedział pod drzwiami Harry’ego aż ten nie wróci do domu i powie mu jak się czuje. To zawsze działa w tych komediach romantycznych, których Louis zdecydowanie nie ogląda w swoim mieszkaniu.

Odwraca się, idzie na górę po schodach z nową energią i osiada przed drzwiami Harry’ego. Będzie czekał całą noc, jeśli będzie musiał!

-*-

Mija dziesięć minut i Louis już jest wykończony. Nigdy nie był dobry w spokojnym siedzeniu, a to, że nie ma nic do roboty, nie pomaga jego sytuacji. Jego bateria w telefonie rozładowała się jakoś między opuszczeniem mieszkania Zayna, a przejściem trzeciego kółka po korytarzu, więc nawet nie mógł pograć w Trivia Crack dla zabicia czasu. Jeśli nie znajdzie nic do roboty, eksploduje jak kula nieokiełznanej energii. Albo gorzej, szalona kocia mama z końca korytarza jeszcze raz zaprosi go na herbatę. Wnioskując po sposobie, w jaki go obserwowała, nie wyszedłby stamtąd żywy. Pocięłaby go na kawałki i nakarmiła nim swoją armię demonicznych kotów, które trenuje, żeby przejąć władzę na światem-

Najwidoczniej powoli mu odbija. Trzęsąc głową, Louis wstaje na nogi i zaczyna iść w dół po schodach, żeby zmienić scenerię. Kontynuuje zastanawianie się nad tym, co powie Harry’emu i jest tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważa kogoś idącego z naprzeciwka, aż do momentu, kiedy prawie nie wywraca tej osoby.

\- Cholera! Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem-

\- Louis?

Całe to rozmyślanie było na nic, bo wszystko, co Louis planował powiedzieć, wylatuje mu z głowy. Harry wciąż jest widokiem przyjemnym dla oczu ze swoją cudowną koszulą w kratę i ze swoimi pieprzonymi długimi nogami i czy to farba na jego twarzy?

\- Czy to farba na twojej twarzy?

Harry przechyla głowę i marszczy brwi, sprawiając, że Louis chce się roztopić na podłogę. Co z nim jest nie tak do cholery?

\- Um, tak. Robiłem dzisiaj z dzieciakami prace plastyczne, a te mają tendencję do robienia bałaganu, ale one to kochają. Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – pyta, jego twarz łagodnieje i pojawia się uśmiech.

\- W porządku – skrzeczy Louis. Świetnie, nie tylko jest cudowny, jeszcze pracuje z dziećmi. I wnioskując po tym, jak iskrzą mu oczy, Harry widocznie to kocha. Wyobrażenia Harry’ego śmiejącego się ze ślicznymi dziećmi z loczkami i niebieskimi oczami, wypełniają mu głowę i powstrzymywanie się przed uklęknięciem i zrobieniem mu loda właśnie tu na schodach, sprawia mu fizyczny ból. Przeczyszcza gardło i próbuje się ogarnąć. – W porządku, wybacz. Nie patrzyłem gdzie idę. Przepraszam za to.

\- Nic się nie stało, Lou – Harry mówi z machnięciem ręki. Zdrobnienie sprawia, że brzuszek Louisa skręca się w najbardziej żenujący z możliwych sposobów – Wychodziłeś?

Te cholerne dołeczki są na pełnym widoku, i to pewnie dlatego Louis kompletnie wszystko pieprzy, kiedy otwiera usta.

\- Uh, ta. Zayn będzie miał towarzystwo i muszę wrócić do domu. Mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

Prawdopodobnie sobie wyobraża to, że twarz Harry’ego smutnieje na ułamek sekundy, ponieważ na jego twarzy pojawia się promienisty uśmiech moment później.

\- Oh, okej. Cóż, dobrze cię było znowu widzieć. – Harry mu macha i zaczyna iść po schodach do swojego mieszkania.

Louis ma na końcu języka słowa, żeby Harry nie odchodził albo żeby zaczekał aż pozbiera swoje myśli albo cokolwiek, ale wydaje się, że nie może ich z siebie wydobyć. Zamiast tego biegnie po schodach w dół i wybiega z budynku z podkulonym ogonem. Opada na ścianę i przeciera twarz rękoma. Był kompletnym idiotą w tej sytuacji, ale za nic nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co z nim do cholery było nie tak.

To kompromitacja. Nawet Liam poradziłby sobie lepiej jak on, a Liam jest ludzkim odpowiednikiem labradora mającym tyle gracji, co cegła.

\- Wciąż do niego nie zagadałeś? – Zbyt znajomy i całkowicie niepożądany głos pyta z góry, wytrącając Louisa z jego przygnębiających myśli.

\- Czy wyglądam jakbym z nim rozmawiał? – warczy Louis, piorunując Zayna wzrokiem. Chce przeprosić, ale potrzebuje dać upust swojej frustracji, a Zayn sobie z tym poradzi. To jego wina tak czy inaczej. Gdyby nie trzymał swojego zapasowego klucza w tym samym miejscu, co Harry, Louis by się nie zamieszał i nie wylądował na kanapie Harry’ego.

Zayn unosi ręce w geście poddania.

\- Wyluzuj, stary. To nie twoja wina, że jesteś zbyt dużą cipką, żeby to zrobić. Harry jest tylko Harrym, głupkowatym dzieciakiem, który za głośno śpiewa w niedzielne poranki i pyta psa sąsiadów jak się ma. Nie wiem czego ty się tak boisz.

Uzasadnione oburzenie gotuje się w żyłach Louisa przez pół sekundy, nim się poddaje wypuszczając oddech. Zayn ma rację.

\- Nie wiem, okej? Coś w nim po prostu mnie rozpierdala, a ja nie chcę go tylko pieprzyć, chcę go zabierać na randki i sprawiać, żeby się uśmiechał i budzić się obok niego w jego łóżku, a nie na jego kurewsko niewygodnej kanapie. Spotkałem go dopiero dzisiaj rano, co jest ze mną nie tak? – zawodzi chowając twarz w rękaw swojego swetra.

Szykuje się na nieuniknione docinki, które zaraz przyjdą. Zayn na pewno będzie sobie z niego robił jaja, on to po prostu wie.

Zamiast tego, Zayn przeczesuje jego włosy ręką i patrzy na niego z łagodnym, wiedzącym spojrzeniem.

\- Myślę, że to słodkie, Lou. Harry jest dobrym gościem, miałem na myśli to, co mówiłem wcześniej. A ty na to zasługujesz. – Pochyla się i całuje czoło Louisa z głośnym mlaśnięciem. – I serio, musisz kogoś zaliczyć. Kto będzie lepszy od mojego super gorącego sąsiada, który jest prawdopodobnie tak dziwny jak ty?

Louis śmieje się i go popycha. Emocje zapychają mu gardło i to się robi bardziej uczuciowe, niż Louis by chciał. Cóż, przynajmniej z Zaynem, ale on nie musi tego wiedzieć.

\- Oj, nie bądź pizdą. Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny o moją wspaniałość.

\- Na pewno właśnie o to chodzi. – Zayn się prostuje przewracając oczami – Muszę przestać cię komplementować, woda sodowa uderza ci do głowy.

\- Lepiej niż do dupy, nie? – Louis odpowiada bezczelnie i wzdycha – Miałem chyba wystarczająco przemówień motywacyjnych na jedną noc. Kiedy moje życie stało się komedią romantyczną?

\- Myślałem, że ich nie oglądasz – mówi Zayn. Z łatwością robi unik, kiedy Louis próbuje go kopnąć, oddając kopnięciem w podeszwę buta Louisa. – Cóż, jeśli znowu stchórzysz, w lodówce czeka na ciebie pizza na pocieszenie.

Jak na zawołanie, brzuch Louisa burczy.

\- Mogę przyjąć tę ofertę. Jaka to jest – czekaj. Czemu zapraszasz mnie do siebie na pizzę? Myślałem, że Liam przychodzi. To nie dlatego mnie wykopałeś? – Zakłada ręce na piersi i robi co w jego mocy, żeby spiorunować spojrzeniem Zayna. Coś tu jest podejrzane i wydaje mu się, że właśnie na to patrzy.

Zayn nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem.

\- Oh, właśnie teraz do niego idę. Po prostu ci to powiedziałem, żebyś przestał wałęsać się po moim mieszkaniu i zrobił coś ze swoim żałosnym zauroczeniem. – Uśmiecha się i przechyla niewidzialny kapelusz w kierunku Louisa, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Zaynie Maliku! Jesteś najgorszą osobą w historii świata! – Louis wydziera się, na co Zayn odpowiada tylko machnięciem. Serio, Zayn zasługuję na Nagrodę Najgorszego Najlepszego Przyjaciela Na Świecie. Mógłby ją nawet zabrać od równie okropnego przyjaciela Harry’ego, Nialla, po tym całym zamieszaniem z dzwonieniem po policję. Naturalnie, to prowadzi do myślenia o Harrym, co powoduje u niego przepełniony bólem jęk. On musi coś zrobić z tą całą sytuacją, w innym razie straci rozum.

Może Zayn ma rację, nawet jeśli Louis nie przyzna tego głośno. Harry wydaje się być uroczym kolesiem i nie podeptałby serca Louisa. Plus, wydawał się szczerze zawiedziony za każdym razem, kiedy musieli się rozdzielić, a więc to powinno działać na jego korzyść. W najgorszym wypadku, Harry by go odrzucił w najmilszy sposób i to by było tyle. Louis będzie mógł ruszyć na przód i przestać myśleś o wszystkich interesujących pozycjach, które mogliby wypróbować z długimi kończynami Harry’ego.

Podnosi się z ziemi i strzepuje kurz ze swoich spodni. Więc, jedyne co musiał teraz zrobić, to wrócić na górę i zapukać do drzwi Harry’ego. Zdecydowanie mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

Podczas gdy doprowadza się do porządku, zauważa kobietę stojącą na rogu ulicy, machającą dookoła bukietem pięknych, kolorowych kwiatów. Louis nie może zrobić nic innego, tylko się uśmiechnąć; to tak jakby wszechświat wreszcie się do niego uśmiechnął i pozwolił wziąć sobie przerwę. Może życie w komedii romantycznej nie jest aż tak złe, jak mu się wydawało.

\- Ile? – pyta, kiedy dociera do niej, wyjmując już swój portfel. To ryzykowny krok, ponieważ Harry mógłby kompletnie nienawidzić kwiatów, ale miejmy nadzieję, że szczerość i dobre zamiary ukryte za tym gestem zostaną docenione.

Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego i wręcza mu jeden z bukietów. Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakie są w nim kwiaty, ani co one w ogóle znaczą, ale są śliczne. Śliczne rzeczy zasługują na śliczne rzeczy jakby nie patrzeć. To jest wszystko, co on może zrobić w tak krótkim czasie.

– Pięć funtów, kochanie. – W końcu odpowiada.

Louis praktycznie wpycha banknot w jej dłoń i pędzi z powrotem w kierunku budynku. To jest ta część, w której dramatyczna muzyka zaczyna grać, tłum znika i nagle dwa główne charaktery są zjednoczone w jednym, błogim momencie, który puchnie i pęcznieje i wszystko to króliczki i tęcze...

Z wyjątkiem, że on nie jest w filmie. Jest prostym, starym Louisem Tomlinsonem, stojącym przed drzwiami i szykującym się do wręczenia bukietu i swojego serca najładniejszemu nieznajomemu, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. I jest kurewsko przerażony.

\- Po prostu zapukaj do drzwi. Po prostu zapukaj do pieprzonych drzwi – mamrocze do siebie, ręka w odpowiedniej pozycji gotowa do podążenia za własną radą i do zapukania do pieprzonych drzwi.

Stuka kostkami w drewno i czeka, serce stoi mu w gardle.

Drzwi się otwierają i Harry stoi tam z najsłodszym zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Nie ma koszulki i jest ubrany w parę nisko zawieszonych dresów, które zwisają niebezpiecznie na jego biodrach. Louis musi się bardzo wytężyć, żeby utrzymać swój wzrok nad pępkiem Harry’ego.

\- Lou? Myślałem, że ty-

\- Te są dla ciebie. – Louis mu przerywa ciskając w niego kwiatami. – Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie naprawdę dziwne i, że myślisz, że jestem najdziwniejszym prześladowcą na planecie, ale... te są dla ciebie. Jako podziękowanie za niearesztowanie mnie za włamanie się do twojego mieszkania, ponieważ najwidoczniej jestem największym pieprzonym pijanym ćwokiem na świecie. I- bierze wdech, wiedząc, że potrzebuje to z siebie wykrztusić, albo inaczej nigdy tego nie zrobi – I przyszedłem tu też, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jesteś prawdopodobnie najbardziej przystojnym, najmilszym człowiekiem na planecie i kurewsko mocno chciałbym się z tobą umawiać i pewnie włożyć sobie twojego kutasa do ust, kilka razy dziennie, gdybym mógł. – To wszystko wydostaje się w pośpiechu i Louis modli się do czegokolwiek, co mogło go słuchać, żeby Harry go zrozumiał, bo nie ma mowy, żeby on to powiedział jeszcze raz.

Wnioskując po wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego, nie będzie musiał. Jego usta są otwarte, a jego oczy są komicznie duże, tak jak wtedy, kiedy groził Louisowi patelnią. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien być aż tak zauroczony jak jest, ale Louis szybko się uczy, że Harry jest wyjątkiem w wielu sytuacjach.

Cisza ciągnie się, wydaje się, że przez lata i Louis może poczuć pełzającą po nim wielką chęć do ucieczki. Wciąż ściska kwiaty i Harry wciąż się na niego gapi, jakby był kosmitą i on powinien wiedzieć, że to był ogromny błąd.

\- Okej, cóż... fajnie się gadało. Proszę. – Wpycha kwiaty w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i odwraca się, żeby zwiać do drzwi Zayna. Może będzie mógł się utopić w resztkach pizzy i zapomnieć, że ten dzień kiedykolwiek się zdarzył

Dłoń zawija się dookoła jego nadgarstka i jest szarpnięty z powrotem, Harry ciągnie go przez drzwi i zamyka je za nimi. Louis znajduje siebie przyciśniętego do drzwi i to jest coś, czego on tak bardzo nie oczekiwał, ale zdecydowanie mu to nie przeszkadza. 

\- Dziękuję ci za kwiaty. I żeby było jasne, jestem totalnie za umawianiem się i tym czymś o kutasie w ustach – mówi Harry, usta formują mu się w uśmieszek, nim pochyla się, by pocałować Louisa.

To jest o wiele lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Wargi Harry’ego są ciepłe i miękkie i robi rzeczy ze swoim językiem, które sprawiają, że jego palce u stóp podkurczają się w jego butach. Louis mógł umrzeć i pójść do nieba. Sięga w górę i obejmuje twarz Harry’ego dłońmi, pogłębiając pocałunek i powodując, że obaj sapią w niewielką przestrzeń między ich ustami. Jest gorąco i niechlujnie i dokładnie tak, jak powinien wyglądać dobry pierwszy pocałunek.

Nie przerywając pocałunku, Harry rzuca kwiaty na podłogę i zaczyna prowadzić Louisa w kierunku kanapy. To nie powinno aż tak podniecać Louisa, bycie poniewieranym w ten sposób, ale szlag by go jeśli nie jest już w drodze do bycia twardym w swoich jeansach. Harry jest całkiem silny, jak na takiego słodziaka.

Harry z sukcesem przenosi ich na kanapę, pchając Louisa na dół i wczołgując się na niego, podczas, gdy ich pocałunek robi się nawet bardziej gorący. Louis ssie jego język i wypycha biodra do góry, naprzeciw kształtowi penisa Harry’ego naciskającego na jego udo. Czucie Harry’ego tak blisko, sprawia, że kręci mu się w głowie i to już jest lepsze od jego wszystkich żałosnych jednorazowych przygód.

Więc jest romantykiem. Pozwijcie go.

Nie rozłączają się, aż do momentu, gdy podstępne palce Harry’ego nie przemieszczają się pod jego koszulkę i nie wykręcają jego sutka. Odsuwa się z bolesnym jękiem i robi co jego w mocy, żeby spiorunować Harry’ego wzrokiem, ale ten się tylko szeroko uśmiecha.

\- To nawet nie jest granie fair – bełkocze Louis, przygryzając wargę, gdy Harry robi to ponownie.

\- Mówi mężczyzna ocierający się udem o mojego kutasa – zauważa Harry. Wyciąga swoją rękę spod koszulki Louisa, tylko po, by przeciągnąć ją przez jego głowę, nim zdąży zaprotestować. – Czuję, że teraz jesteśmy kwita. – Rzuca ją za kanapę, nim nurkuje, aby polizać sutek Louisa. Wymusza to z Louisa kolejny dźwięk i zaplątuje on swoje palce w lokach, o których marzył od tego ranka. Ciągnie, kiedy Harry gryzie i może on poczuć jęk Harry’ego wibrujący na jego skórze. To zdecydowanie coś o czym będzie pamiętał.

\- Kurwa, twoje usta – skomle Louis, gdy jego biodra kręcą się naprzeciwko twardym liniom brzucha Harry’ego. Ledwo powstały tam kontakt, wystarcza, żeby jego krew się zagotowała, ale nie wystarcza, żeby doszedł. To kuszenie sprawia, że wariuje. – Potrzebuję twoich ust.

Harry odskakuje, przyciskając ostatniego całusa do małego sutka, którego szczęśliwie lizał, po czym przeczołguje się w dół do krocza Louisa. Kurwa, jest tak uroczy, że Louis może nie przetrwać nocy.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś włożyć mojego kutasa w twoje usta – droczy się. Jego oczy iskrzą się do Louisa, gdy ustami wodzi wzdłuż jego wybrzuszenia, używając swoich rąk, by przytrzymać biodra Louisa na dole.

Powrót do gry zajmuje Louisowi więcej czasu, niż chciałby przyznać; obietnica ust Harry’ego blisko jego kutasa, doprowadziła do zwarcia w jego mózgu.

\- T-to da się zrobić, wiesz? – wymusza z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby, podczas gdy wargi Harry’ego zamykają się wokół główki jego penisa przez dresy, które pożyczył od Zayna. Może powinien założyć majtki...

\- Naprawdę podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia. Dwa na raz? – Zuchwale pyta Harry. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zdejmuje swoje dresy i przewiesza jest przez ramię kanapy. Siada, a Louis prawie się krztusi. Kurwa, on jest wspaniały, kilometry bladej, wytatuowanej skóry, którą Louis chce zbadać swoim językiem i długi, gruby penis kiwający się między jego udami, które powodują u Louisa ślinotok – Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba?

Pytanie Harry’ego wyrywa go z przepełnionego pożądaniem osłupienia i Louis kiwa głową, jakby jego życie od tego zależało.

– Nie masz pojęcia. Teraz chodź tu.

Harry nic nie mówi, zamiast tego zszarpuje dresy Louisa i upuszcza je na podłogę. Liże usta, gapiąc się w dół na Louisa w sposób, który sprawia, że jego kutas drga.

– Jasna cholera... – dyszy, obniżając się i ssąc malinkę na biodrze Louisa. – Bez majtek? – Pyta liżąc po niej jeszcze raz, zanim podnosi się znowu do góry. Jego dłoń owija się wokół penisa Louisa i ciągnie go w sposób, który jest prawie zbyt idealny do opisania.

– I kto to mówi. – Udaje mu się wycedzić. Walczy z uściskiem Harry’ego, próbując pieprzyć kółko z jego palców, ale Harry mu nie pozwala. To jest irytujące i tak kurewsko dobre.

\- Może miałem nadzieję, że wpadniesz – szepcze Harry, głos niski i szorstki. – Może miałem zamiar zwalić sobie właśnie tu na mojej kanapie myśląc o tobie.

\- Oh kurwa. – Wyobrażenie Harry’ego głaszczącego swojego dużego kutasa w tym miejscu, w którym spał zeszłej nocy, sprawia, że jego ciało wypełnia się ciepłem i jego penis wygina się w uchwycie Harry’ego.

\- Ale teraz mam coś znacznie, znacznie lepszego. – Harry puszcza, ku niezadowoleniu Louisa. Przełyka jednak swój protest, kiedy Harry przekręca się tak, że jego kutas jest w odpowiednim miejscu, tam gdzie Louis może wreszcie dostać to, co chce. To wszystko to wilgotne ciepło i ciasne ssanie i Louisowi zajmuje chwilę przypomnienie sobie, że powinien się odwdzięczać. Usta Harry’ego są po prostu tak, tak dobre.

Liże czubek penisa Harry’ego i jego własne biodra drgają po tym, jak słyszy niski jęk Harry’ego wokół siebie. Ssie główkę przez moment, otwierając swoje oczy, by zobaczyć, że cudownie jędrny, mały tyłek Harry’ego jest właśnie tutaj. Ten sam jędrny tyłek, który wcześniej podziwiał w tych ciasnych jeansach. Wypuszcza kutasa Harry’ego zarabiając sobie tym dźwięk protestu, ale go ignoruje.

– Harry, jesteś czysty? Proszę, powiedz mi, że jesteś czysty.

Harry przestaje i patrzy za siebie na niego, usta zabarwione fantastycznym odcieniem czerwonego.

– Tak? – pyta, brwi mu się marszczą. – Czemu ty... – Wreszcie do niego dociera i Louis obserwuje jak otwierają mu się usta, a jego oczy robią się troszkę zamglone. – Oh, um. Tak. Brałem prysznic wcześniej, kiedy wróciłem do domu. Możesz, um, możesz.

To wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował. Otacza swoimi ramionami nogi Harry’ego i rozchyla jego pośladki, ciągnąc swoim językiem poprzez Harry’ego. To sprawia, że chłopak nad nim piszczy i z powrotem przysysa się do penisa Louisa, wsysając go coraz głębiej.

Normalnie Louis nie przepada za rimmingiem, bo dupa wciąż smakuje jak dupa, nieważne jak czysta, ale reakcja Harry’ego jest wystarczająca, żeby chciał wylizywać go godzinami. Ssie kutasa Louisa i kręci swoją dłonią, podczas gdy Louis liże go, okazjonalnie naprężając swój język i dźgając nim w jego dziurkę. Ślina cieknie mu po brodzie, ale Louisa to nie obchodzi, nie może go obchodzić, kiedy Harry cudownie się na nim wije i kiwa swoją głową z jego kutasem w ustach.

Podniecenie pali się w dole brzucha Louisa i jest mu tak dobrze, kiedy wypycha swoje biodra w górę, w wilgotne ciepło ust Harry’ego podczas gdy wylizuje go, siorbiąc i ssąc dookoła jego wejścia, po czym wpycha swój język ponownie do środka ostrymi ruchami, które sprawiają, że Harry się skręca. Sprośne, mokre dźwięki wypełniają powietrze dookoła nich i to cholernie podnieca Louisa. Oddala się i okrąża dziurkę Harry’ego swoim językiem, wlekąc nim od jego jąder, aż do czubka jego tyłka, po czym znowu go liże. Musi tłumić swoje jęki, schowany między pośladkami chłopaka, kiedy czubek jego penisa uderza tył gardła Harry’ego.

Nie wie jak długo zostają w takiej pozycji, ssąc i liżąc i siorbiąc siebie nawzajem. Może poczuć swój budujący się orgazm, ciepło wiruje w dole jego brzucha. Louis odsuwa się z ostatnim długim liźnięciem i jęczy, kiedy Harry mocno ssie główkę jego penisa.

– Dojdę, jeśli będziesz tak robił.

Jego odpowiedzią jest wstający Harry, ostrożny, żeby nie uderzyć go kolanem w twarz i Louis nagle jest na rękach i kolanach. Jego twarz jest wciśnięta w poduszkę, aż nie podnosi się na łokcie.

– Jezu, Harry, ostrzegaj! – narzeka, ale wie, że sposób, w jaki rumieni się jego twarz go wydaje. Jego kutas rusza się, kiedy widzi głodne spojrzenie Harry’ego obczajające jego tyłek. Jest przyzwyczajony do chłopaków śliniących się na widok jego pupy, wie, że to jego najcenniejszy skarb, ale wyraźny podziw i uznanie na twarzy Harry’ego powoduje, że czuje się jakby płonął. – Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył – wreszcie mówi.

\- Wspaniale to słyszeć, bo naprawdę chcę cię pieprzyć. – Harry droczy się, gładząc swoimi wielkimi dłońmi tyłek Louisa. – Jednak następnym razem to będzie moja kolej.

Serce Louisa robi salto w jego klatce piersiowej na możliwość następnego razu, na to, że nie jest jedynym, który chce, żeby to było czymś więcej jak jednorazową przygodą. Serio, nie jest pewien co dobrego zrobił ostatnio, żeby zasłużyć sobie na tego chłopaka i jego wielkiego penisa, ale Louis ma zamiar dalej robić to, co robi.

Harry przechyla się i łapie butelkę lubrykantu, która wygodnie czekała sobie na stoliku do kawy. Zbyt wygodnie, jeśli nagle wirująca zazdrość w żołądku Louisa może cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć.

– Oczekiwałeś towarzystwa? – Wypala nim może się powstrzymać.

Harry z początku wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale szybkie spojrzenie na butelkę w jego ręce pomaga mu dodać dwa do dwóch. Przylega do pleców Louisa i całuje linię jego włosów.

– Nie. Miałem na myśli to, co mówiłem, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że miałem zamiar obciągnąć sobie samotnie na swojej kanapie myśląc o tobie.

Szczerość w jego słowach sprawia, że Louis się rozpływa.

– Teraz możesz tego użyć w lepszy sposób. – Mówi w formie przeprosin. Harry wydaje się rozumieć, ponieważ przemieszcza się, składając pocałunki wzdłuż kręgów kręgosłupa Louisa. To go relaksuje, tak bardzo, że ledwo zauważa, kiedy Harry okrąża jego wejście mokrym palcem, aż czubek nie wciska się do środka. Louis bierze głęboki wdech i przygryza swoją wargę czując wiercący się w nim palec. Piecze, ale w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów.

\- Jezus, jesteś taki ciasny – mruczy Harry. Zaczyna ocierać się o udo Louisa i może on poczuć śliską ścieżkę w miejscu, gdzie kutas przesuwa się po jego skórze.

To powinno być tandetne i Louis powinien wywrócić oczami i mieć przygotowaną jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę, ale cudowne uczucie poruszającego się w nim palca Harry’ego, zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Ściska materiał kanapy i chętny kołysze się w tył.

– Minęło trochę czasu – wydusza z siebie.

Harry mruczy, a Louis czuje jak bardziej się rozciąga, prąd przechodzi po jego kręgosłupie. Może poczuć Harry’ego krzyżującego swoje palce, otwierające i rozciągające go. Nie może zrobić nic innego, jak poruszać się naprzeciw temu uczuciu. Są takie długie i grube i uderzają we wszystkie właściwe miejsca, które powodują, że palce u stóp Louisa podkurczają się.

Więcej lubrykantu zostaje wyciśnięte na jego skórze, sapnięcie opuszcza jego usta przez to niespodziewane zimno. Ale Harry głaszcze go w tym czasie, nigdy nie zatrzymując powolnych, głębokich pchnięć swoich palców.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię pieprzyć – jęczy Harry. Nacisk zwiększa się i Louis uświadamia sobie, że musiał dodać trzeci palec.

Louis przygryza ramię kanapy na to uczucie, wypełnienie i kurwa, nie może się doczekać, żeby to kutas Harry’ego poruszał się w ten sposób.

– Więc zrób to, pieprz mnie teraz, czekałem na to cały dzień. – Cierpliwość nie jest jego mocną stroną i w tym momencie, Harry sprawia, że wariuje. Pieprzy się na jego ręce i ma nadzieję, że zachęci go tym do przejścia do rzeczy.

Musi działać, ponieważ Harry wyciąga palce i Louis wzdycha na nagłą pustkę, zasługując sobie tym na ostrego klapsa w tyłek. Przełyka jęk, ale ciężki oddech za nim daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie było to dyskretne.

– Cóż, czy to nie jest interesujące…

Nie, nie jest. To nie może być interesujące. Nie do momentu, aż nie zostanie wpieprzony w kanapę.

– Zamknij się! – warczy. Otrzymuje kolejnego klapsa za kłopot i Louis bierze wdech kiedy jego penis pulsuje między jego nogami. To nie jest odpowiedni czas na odkrywanie nowych fetyszy. – Możesz sprawić mi lanie później, po prostu mnie pieprz!

Harry śmieje się cicho, dźwięk tańczy na skórze Louisa.

– Pod warunkiem, że będziesz ciągnął mnie za włosy. - Cóż.

Louis jest bardziej niż pewien, że razem mogą coś wykombinować. Okazuje się, że Harry nie jest takim aniołeczkiem, na jakiego wyglądał Louisowi i czy to nie jest idealne? Widzicie, nawet wszechświat uważa, że są stworzeni dla siebie.

\- Um…

\- Jaki masz problem? – Louis pyta spoglądając za siebie na Harry’ego, który po prostu… siedzi tam kiedy powinien być w Louisie jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

Harry wygląda na trochę zawstydzonego.

– Nie masz przypadkiem prezerwatywy, prawda? Tak jakby… blisko. Mogę pójść i wziąć jedną jeśli-

\- Zobacz w moim portfelu. Jest w kieszeni moich dresów… gdziekolwiek je rzuciłeś.

Przemieszcza się i obraca, żeby podnieść je z podłogi, dając Louisowi spektakularny widok na swój tors i na swojego penisa, który wciąż jest twardy i czerwony i jest wszystkim czego Louis teraz chce. To tak jakby przeniósł się z komedii romantycznej do dobrze wyreżyserowanego filmu porno i nie ma on z tym żadnego problemu. Sięga pod siebie, żeby dotknąć swojego własnego kutasa i syczy na to, jak twardy jest.

– Znalazłeś?

Harry wraca na miejsce i szeroko się uśmiecha, trzymając prezerwatywę między palcami i sugestywnie ruszając brwiami.

– Czy ty oczekiwałeś towarzystwa? – dokucza, ale Louis nie przegapia jego spojrzenia. Boże, znają się przez mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny i już są zaborczymi małymi gównami. Louis chce go poślubić w tym momencie.

\- Na nagłe wypadki. Na przykład takie jak przystojni faceci, którzy zaraz mają mnie pieprzyć, ale zapominają zostawić prezerwatywy w dogodniejszych miejscach.

Harry tylko odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, ale dopiero po tym jak ponownie ustawia się tuż za Louisem. Pociera swoim kutasem o pośladki Louisa podczas gdy jego śmiech zamienia się w dyszenie.

– Teraz mogę cię pieprzyć.

\- No kurwa najwyższa pora – Louis burczy, poruszając swoimi biodrami. Słyszy szelest folii i znowu zaczyna się robić niecierpliwy. Już ma rozkazywać Harry’emu, żeby się w końcu pospieszył, kiedy Harry przeciąga czubkiem swojego penisa wzdłuż jego wejścia, wystarczająco, aby wywołać u niego jęk.

Trze główką po dziurce Louisa, drocząc się z nimi obydwoma, zanim nie przesuwa się, by docisnąć czubek. Harry pcha, aż główka wskakuje do środka i Louis wciska głowę w kanapę, ukrywając swoją płonącą twarz. Penis Harry’ego jest ogromny i piecze, ale on chce wyjść naprzeciw temu, poczuć jak go wypełnia aż nie wybuchnie. Minęło tak dużo czasu od ostatniego razu, kiedy był porządnie wypieprzony i po prostu chce.

Ma wrażenie, że mija wieczność, nim Harry jest w nim kompletnie zakopany, biodra ma ciasno przyciśnięte do tyłka Louisa i musi on wciągnąć nierówny wdech. Obaj sapią już spoceni. Harry trzyma jego biodra, czekając, kutas ciężki we wnętrzu Louisa. Parę dodatkowych głębokich oddechów i pieczenie da się na tyle tolerować, aby Harry mógł zacząć się poruszać. Louis porusza swoimi biodrami do tyłu, sycząc na to uczucie, ale Harry zdecydowanie łapie aluzję.

Zaczyna powolnymi, płytkimi pchnięciami, które sprawiają, że Louis zaciska pięści na narzucie i jego w połowie twardy kutas ponownie się wypełnia. Boli, ale z coraz głębszymi pchnięciami Harry’ego, ból zamienia się w coś lepszego. Louis wychodzi naprzeciw niemu, wchodząc w rytm pchnij-wyciągnij, który ustanowił Harry.

Niedługo ból znika i Louis wreszcie może rozkoszować się tym, jak pełny jest, jak przyjemnie kutas Harry’ego się w nim przesuwa. Palce Harry’ego wbijają się w jego boki i on wie, że będzie miał czerwone ślady, co tylko sprawia, że ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w brzuchu Louisa. Zawsze był fanem pamiątek, a tym razem ma dodatkowy bonus w postaci faktycznego lubienia faceta, który je zostawi. Ta myśl zachęca go do pieprzenia się na Harrym i wciąga go on wystarczająco głęboko, żeby skrzyżowały mu się oczy.

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny, taki dobry – mruczy Harry i przyspiesza swoje tempo. Jego biodra obijają się mocno o Louisa i szarpie nim do przodu z każdym pchnięciem.

Louis sięga między swoje nogi i łapie swojego penisa, pieprząc swoją pięść, podczas gdy Harry rżnie go coraz mocniej. Wystarczająco porusza swoimi biodrami i krzyczy, kiedy główka kutasa Harry’ego uderza w jego punkt.

– Kurwa! Właśnie tam! – Kontynuuje kołysanie się do tyłu, aż w końcu Harry przestaje się poruszać i pozwala ma pompować swoimi biodrami tak jak chce. To jest gorące, wiedza, że Harry po prostu pozwala mu wykorzystać się dla własnej przyjemności.

\- Właśnie tam? – Powtarza Harry, rozszerzając palce i ściskając wystarczająco ciasno, by przyciągnąć Louisa z powrotem, tak mocno, że się odbija.

Potakuje głową, penis rośnie i pulsuje w jego uścisku. Jest już tak cholernie blisko i to jest takie przyjemne.

– Tak, tak, tak – wykrzykuje. Przekształca się to w jęk, kiedy Harry podkręca tempo i znowu zaczyna go pieprzyć. Louis jest w absolutnym niebie.

Harry przylega do jego pleców i przenosi swoje ręce do przodu, sięgając pod Louisa, żeby ścisnąć jego sutki. Skręca się i może poczuć jak ten dotyk powoduje drgawki w jego ciele.

\- Zrób to, Lou. Wiem, że jesteś bisko, mogę to poczuć. – Harry mruczy zachęcająco.

To za dużo. Z kolejnym pchnięciem trafiającym dokładnie w jego punkt i ruchem ręki, orgazm Louisa uderza w niego i dochodzi, zostawiając brudzące, mokre smugi na poduszkach Harry’ego. Może czułby się przez to winny, gdyby fajerwerki nie wybuchały za jego zamkniętymi powiekami i gdyby jego penis nie drgał w jego uchwycie. Wyciąga z siebie ostatnie krople orgazmu i prawie upada, kiedy pozwala się sobie rozluźnić, Harry wciąż nieubłaganie się w niego wbija.

Leży tam, wykończony, pozwalając Harry’emu siebie użyć. Jest nadwrażliwy i gotowy na drzemkę, zupełnie szczerze, ale jeśli dźwięki, które wydaje z siebie Harry są jakąś wskazówką, nie potrwa to dłużej. Louis gromadzi ostatnie resztki swojej siły i zaczyna kręcić swoimi biodrami, próbując pociągnąć Harry’ego na szczyt razem z nim.

\- No dalej, chcę zobaczyć jak dochodzisz, chcę, żebyś mnie wypełnił – chrypi Louis, głos ma zniszczony.

Harry kontynuuje pchnięcia, jego uchwyt zacieśnia się na biodrach Louisa.

– Mogę… kurwa, mogę dojść na twój tyłek? – dyszy.

Louis nie widzi żadnych przeszkód. To mu tylko daje wymówkę do wciągnięcia Harry’ego pod prysznic.

– Tak, zrób to. – Podnosi głowę i zerka przez ramię, nie chcąc tego przegapić.

I co za widok to jest. Jedno mocne pchnięcie i Harry odsuwa się, ściągając prezerwatywę i rzucając ją na ziemię. Bierze tego wielkiego, pięknego kutasa w swoją dłoń i głaszcze, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, podczas gdy sobie obciąga. Gorące pasma spermy malują skórę Louisa i powoduje to u niego dreszcze, ogląda wijącego się Harry’ego, aż wreszcie opada on na kanapę.

Uspokojenie oddechu zajmuje im obu kilka minut. Louis ledwo daje radę unosić się nad mokrym miejscem, które sam stworzył. Na szczęście, Harry przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej, mimo że chłodniejący bałagan na jego plecach brudzi ich obu.

– Teraz sprawiłeś, że obaj jesteśmy brudni. Zgaduję, że będziemy musieli wziąć razem prysznic.

\- Koszmar - żartuje Harry, przebiegając palcami czystej ręki po boku Louisa. – I patrzcie kto to mówi. Spójrz co zrobiłeś z moją kanapą.

Louis marszczy nos.

– Proszę, gdyby to miało jakieś znaczenie. To jest najgorsza sofa na świecie, jakby odrobina spermy miała zmienić fakt, że jest wyboista i wzór na niej wygląda jak ten ze starych swetrów mojej babci. Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś to paskudztwo?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się do przodu, aby złożyć pocałunek na szyi Louisa.

– Jestem całkiem pewny, że z Niallem znaleźliśmy ją na ulicy kiedy się wprowadzałem.

To wszystko wyjaśnia. Jednak Louis wciąż nie może zrobić nic innego, jak być zauroczonym. To jest kanapa, która pozwoliła mu poznać jego przyszłego męża, oczywiście.

– Cóż, po prosto odwrócimy narzutę na drugą stronę i popsikamy ją odrobiną odświeżacza powietrza i będzie w porządku. Teraz… co z tym prysznicem?

Harry po prostu się śmieje.

-*-

Po tym jak wzięli prysznic i Harry pożyczył Louisowi tę samą szczoteczkę z rana, znajdują siebie leżących nago w łóżku Harry’ego. Harry nie tylko świetnie gotuje i nie tylko jest fantastyczny w łóżku, ale też niesamowicie przytula. Pozwala nawet Louisowi być dużą łyżeczką. To wszystko jest obrzydliwie normalne i Louis nie ma dość.

Harry odpływa powoli w jego ramionach, kiedy Louis podnosi swój telefon z szafki nocnej. Ma trzy nieprzeczytane wiadomości, z którymi poradzi sobie później, ale jedna od Zayna przykuwa jego uwagę.

"Wróciłem do domu. Widzę, że cię tu nie ma i pizza jest na miejscu. Zgaduję, że jednak nie stchórzyłeś. Bierz się!"

Odpowiada: "Wziąłem się. ;) Teraz, jakbyś mógł mi wybaczyć, mam gorącego, nagiego chłopaka do utulenia do snu."

"Obleśne. Ew. Fuj. Cieszę się z tobą, cioto."

Louis nie odpowiada, rzuca swój telefon gdzieś obok ubrań. Miał na myśli to co mówił o chłopaku do przytulania. Wdycha jabłkowy szampon Harry’ego i ciepły, śpiący zapach jego skóry i zaczyna usypiać. Jest idealnie.

Może będzie mógł nawet przekonać Harry’ego do obciągania i gofrów rano. Niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności.

KONIEC

 

* Strefa Zmierzchu - strefa, w której rzeczy które nie mają znaczenia, nabierają go (czy coś takiego????)


End file.
